User talk:Cinnamon sugar
Hello Sorry but excuse me? All I did was add photo's, how exactly is that useless editing? Please explain how adding photo's would be categorized as useless editing if you will. BeastKing(Mmm Check Plz) 02:13, January 21, 2014 (UTC) I swear all I did was add a picture, nothing more, it's very strange and if it shows up again, I apologize but I didn't do anything like that at all. BeastKing(Mmm Check Plz) 17:05, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Revisioning Um.... why did, um, you reverted my works in Natsu and Lisanna's History in NaLi ? 11:02, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Oh okay. But how about Lisanna's ? I'm sure theres only one article that has Lisanna in it and that's NaLi. My works are fine there (._. ).... 00:19, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Not only the picture but also my edits about it. 02:56, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Just curious How in the world did Lucy catch up with Juvia so fast in the front page poll on who should be paired with Gray? O_o; She had like 20-30 votes while Juvia had 100+. Now they are almost even. Maybe you should check that out. Because there is obviously something going on there. We know Gruvia is way more popular regardless. X'D '- DARKHOPE' Hey They told me what the problem was so hopefully it won't happen again. BeastKing(Mmm Check Plz) 16:55, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Is it? Hi Cinnamon~! I am thinking about my float and support badge~! is the support badge a template too? [[User:Gerie Mae Togono| Gerie Mae Togono ]] [[User talk:Gerie Mae Togono|'Talk Page']] 12:25, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Just asking cause maybe I will do ummm... things like the FloatGerieMae XDXD [[User:Gerie Mae Togono| Gerie Mae Togono ]] [[User talk:Gerie Mae Togono|'Talk Page']] 12:58, January 29, 2014 (UTC) PLEASEPLEASE READ~! -- [[User:Gerie Mae Togono| Gerie Mae Togono ]] [[User talk:Gerie Mae Togono|'Talk Page']] 12:18, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Thanks~! [[User:Gerie Mae Togono| Gerie Mae Togono ]] [[User talk:Gerie Mae Togono|'Talk Page']] 12:52, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Kekkaishi Wiki Affiliation Hi Cinnamon, would you like to affiliate with us? If interested, here is our wordmark. Thank you 06:11,2/3/2014 Mmmm I will. Thank you ^_^ And congrats for becoming the admin. 06:28,2/3/2014 I added it too. Thank you 09:17,2/3/2014 :Apple You Traitor ! Come back to FTC Wiki ! Well, if you don't want, it's fine, but I wont marry you... hahahaha :P 11:23, February 4, 2014 (UTC) New News Sorry, Gomen and All, I didn't told you that: January 30 - (No Classes) Though, I have things to prepare for having Passport Requirements. January 31 - (Still NC) Went to Robinsons Lipa's DFA to applicate for passport. Unfortunately, DFA is closed >_>. Around 5:00pm we went home (I'm in Or. Mindoro Calapan) and like Natsu, I'm recovering from Motion Sickness, much morely like seasick/boatlag XD. Feb 1 - My lady cousin's wedding is this date. She came back from Canada... anyways..... Feb 2 - Waste of time for me <_<. Had a "picnic" with the newly couples of my cousin. Though, it's not a picnic of what you think it is. Feb 3 - (Have Classes) Sacrificed time for the Passport. Good News, my Application form is alrighty, and Bad News is so many craps that made me go again in Lipa in Tuesday. >_> Feb 4 - (Have Classes) Feels awful. Didn't recover from yesterday's Motion Sickness, plus I decided to go in Lipa for final "thingy thing". Successfully-success. Now, as for now, went home and currently recovering. I know that you know that I'm not that what you trust me yet (._. ), so I'm very sorry to dissapoint you. If you feel that I'm just skipping your messages, it's partly yes and no. Yes, beacuse I can see your messages through my phone, and No, because Wikia in Android is hell and I can't reply or No, because there's no internet/I'm out/You know the things.... The Image Thing that I made long ago... ahh... To make it up to you, let me be the one to do it. I did it wrong on your image anyway. Good Nighty and Gomennn, 11:39, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Okie. I just hope you'll understand. It seems that you don't trust me yet when I'm, editing. You could just tell me that if I want that Lisanna's and Natsu's History, I would just put them in other articles, but not. You've just undo my work.... My cellphone have this "wikia" mail where I can see latest updates on the wikias I'm in to. I can see you've done on my "followed pages", but I can't do anything in my cp since Android-in-Wikia sucks. You seems unconfortable like what I did in the "How to Vote Template" that I've put my Username as an example. Maybe that was wrong in your image.. 11:14, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Image Violation Template Revisioning If you have time, please look at it. Just tell me if I do need to change it more. 11:32, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Re:1st Warning Gomen :<. I just coudn't restrain myself from doing that beacuse recently before that, I got a badge. I'm really sorry (._. ) I think in order for me and the others to not do it anymore, maybe you could disable it ? 10:01, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Licensing Images I was about to License an image, but there's a problem. Instead of seeing something like "This Image is made by Fairy Tail Couples Wiki" or "Image is self created" after you picked the tabs inside it. DId you changed Red's edit from it ? Somethings seems a bit wrong.... gomen... 23:00, February 7, 2014 (UTC) :><: Go and Get your Job. 23:30, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Sorry if I was strict .. ehehehehe.... I wasn't in myself in that time. >_> In a moody mood. Anyway, welcome to GR again. There was actually a scene of Hibiki flirting with Scarlet, though she said that she have Jenny. Well, that was quite a "scene" XD. Sorry, again, I was not in my mind. I was thinking of OVA 5 that WENDY and Chelia were together, so I accidentally thought that Lyon was Wendy XDDD. 10:45, February 9, 2014 (UTC) I'm so sorry to make you watch OVA 5 >.<. Alrighty. I'll edit it... :< 09:35, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Hightlight. Please highlight, as well as read too, about my Thread. Thread:9128 Thanks ! 10:17, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Alrighty. If you say so~. 11:41, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Asking~! Can I ask what things are needed in NaLu? Since Arvee did not answer me [[User:Gerie Mae Togono| Gerie Mae Togono ]] [[User talk:Gerie Mae Togono|'Talk Page']] 13:45, February 11, 2014 (UTC) About the Gruvia page I thin there is no need to add sentences to the Gruvia page about Chapter 369 and 370 since they have not been shown in those chapters~! [[User:Gerie Mae Togono| Gerie Mae Togono ]] [[User talk:Gerie Mae Togono|'Talk Page']] 13:25, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Oh sure but Arvee is probably no online so I probably gonna tell him tomorrow~! (^W^) [[User:Gerie Mae Togono| Gerie Mae Togono ]] [[User talk:Gerie Mae Togono|'Talk Page']] 13:41, February 12, 2014 (UTC) One thing Cinnamon~! I just visited the Nawen/Image Gallery page and looked at it....Why is it "NaLu/Image Gallery"? [[User:Gerie Mae Togono| Gerie Mae Togono ]] [[User talk:Gerie Mae Togono|'Talk Page']] 14:05, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Box I want to know how you've edited the welcome box (the one that appears in every talkpage of new editors). 09:33, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Thanks ! Back I won't be here in couple or a week/s since there is 2nd Prelims and C.E.M next week, with a total studying for maybe-the-other week. I'll update if I'm coming this Friday or not. Thanks ! 12:00, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Sry I'm sry cinny exams are on!!! 11:50,2/18/2014 11:50, February 18, 2014 (UTC) hi hey how is everything going in the wiki sorry for not being here. was busy. Fairy tailmage; 13:29, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Signature It all in all looked coolish and awesome, and well, your works are awesome as always. Oh by the way, it's time you should archive your talkpage, since the header overlaps 100. If you noticed mine, you know what to do. Hehe 08:49, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Laxana Hello! I'd like to leave a message in order to clarify why my edit on the Laxana article (fanon to semi-canon) was made a few days ago. I shall exhibit my points and, with them, I hope my edit is considered valid. *Protective demeanor exhibited by Laxus when commanded Cana to stand back in order to confront Atlas Flame himself (chapter 330, page 4) or when told her to maintain composure through their way back to to Magnolia Town, after victory in the games (chapter 340, page 3). *Hinted through scenes where other representative pairings or groups are shown; such as the Grand Magic Games event (chapter 275, page 8) or the appearance of the Raijinshu and Strauss Siblings trios (chapter 261, page 7 and page 18). *Hinted through Laxus being portrayed physically attracted to Cana; reference is made to the instant he described her as "sexy" and asked her to strip (chapter 51, page 12). *Hinted through equipment such as the spades sign (sign present in cards; cards are the elements Cana uses as magic) on Laxus' belt (chapter 124, page 13) or the leopard pattern appreciated in their respective ourfits (chapter 251, page 10 (Cana) and chapter 124, page 5 (Laxus)). *Hinted through the way Cana described his initial character; stated she has known him for as long as anybody and questions his apparent heart change (chapter 114, page 10). *Hinted through the affection Gildarts, Cana's father, seems to display towards Laxus; he was the responstable of the younger male's re-admision (chapter 259, page 15). *Appereances together in other kind of media, such as special chapters (The Fairies Punishment Game special, page 1). References provided and due to being supported by the original manga, I hope my decision of the Laxana ship being moved to the semi-canon group is considered. Thanks for the attention. Who Owns My Heart (talk) 16:25, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Re:Laxana Hello once again! Sorry for such a late reply... But my computer had some issues lately. I'm writing because I'd like to leave another message in order to discuss some points left on my talk page the other day, in concern to considering Laxana a semi-canon couple. Which are the following ones. *In concern to their representation next to other groups or pairings. **Note that their representation when are shown drinking together through the games, aside from displaying clear improvement in their relationship, is next to other main pairings, such as NaLu, Gruvia, GaLe or Jerza; the manga displays clear hint of canonocity there. **In representation next to the Strauss Siblings and Raijinshu trio; what I intended to remark is how both of them are curiously in company of a characteristic trio and shown together; consider the trio's appearance certain symbolism. *In concern to Laxus' comment towards her appearance; just a mere remark which proves that there is physical attraction between them. *In concern to symbolism in clothing; I believe this point should be accepted as actual evidence. The example you described (Laxus and Juvia sharing fur trimmings in clothing) is arbitrary and, as you said, exhibits no connection. However, the one I described at first (Laxus' belt) makes direct reference to symbolism present in cards; cards represent Cana's magic, hence, the connection. *In concern to the point where it is shown that Cana states knowing Laxus for long; aside from that, it is remarkable how she went to the point of questioning his change of heart. Unlike most, who throught that was simply Laxus' signature demeanor, Cana questioned such attitude; she refused to believe Laxus was the way he is portrayed at first. *In concern to Gildarts; what I am trying to express here is that, considering how protective Gildarts is, an important factor in order to maintain a relationship with Cana is her father's approval; Laxus has it. And this is mainly what I was hopping to clarify. I am open for further discussion, if needed. Thanks for your time. Who Owns My Heart (talk) 23:49, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Re:Re:Laxana Hello once again. First of all, I'd be willing to thank you for the patience you are having with me. This said, there are a few things I wish to clarify. *Symbolism; Sho has no relevance on such aspect. What I am trying to say is than certain symbolism donned by Laxus has direct connection with another Cana is on possession of. But either way, this is not the only visual aspect between them; Fairy Law and Fairy Glitter. Laxus is user of the first, Cana of the latter; remarking how these are referenced as the "twin" magic spells of Fairy Tail. *Gildarts; I believe I expressed myself wrong at first. What I was trying to express is that, in order to maintain a relationship with Cana, respect from his father is mandatory; Laxus has it. Never said that because Laxus earned Gildarts' respect, the latter automatically wants him to maintain a relationship with his daughter. *Canonicity; here I'll bring up NaLu, which I ship. Pairings like the one stated are supported through several hints hinting not 100% romantic feelings; one party exclusivey protecting the other, care dispayed, etc. All these aspects are present in Laxana too; it is supported by the manga. **Granted if you wish to not take appereances next to each other as evidence. However, there is certain factor I have to make reiterative insistence on; the Grand Magic Games event (chapter 275, page 8). Aside from interaction between them, spot how all main pairings (NaLu, Gruvia, GaLe, Jerza and even AlBis) are shown together; Laxana is clearly being included on such group there. This gives strong consistency to the point I'm trying to prove. This was pretty much what I was hopping to clarify. Also, since we could possibly debate over this topic all day, I'd like to bring up a suggestion; let external parties decide? I would lke suggest a poll featuring all evidence considered "valid" of this ship being made; this way discussion would be opened to more opinions. Hope this is considered; thank you once again for your patience! Who Owns My Heart (talk) 18:01, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Hello (again). First of all, I'd like to thank you for opening the posibility of a discussion page. This said, I'd like to respond two comments made in my page, through I wish to not start any argument. These are. *Granted if you wish to not consider symbolism between his belt and cards. However, it is a fact that out of the three Fairy Tail magic spells, Fairy Law is considered "rival" of Fairy Glitter (link to the Wikia here). I won't persist on how such factor should be considered symbolism between them or not, but I felt like I should clarify that. *Once again, I never said Gildarts wanted such thing; I only said that, in order to maintain a relationship with Cana, Guildarts' respect is mandatory. That was all. That is all I had to explain; thank you once again for your time and appologies if you felt like such discussion was excessively prolongued. Who Owns My Heart (talk) 16:52, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Gruvia special paragraph Hey!! Yeah totally - it's actually kinda hard to summarize the chapter in one paragraph because it's literally 20 pages of Gruvia XD but I put it in a paragraph as best as I could focusing only on the Gray and Juvia parts... By the way this has my vote 100%! Please count it! "Juvia decides to hand make Gray a scarf to celebrate their 413th day anniversary. When she finds Gray outside to give it to him, he instantly tells her goodnight. Juvia tries to reason with him saying the scarf looks cute, that she made it for him, and the weather is getting cold. Gray tells her he is an ice mage so the cold doesn't bother him. Juvia explains it's their anniversary to which Gray apologizes telling her some other time. Juvia then learns today is the anniversary of Ur's death, so she blames herself, thinking she ruined his day. After recalling Ur wrapping a scarf around him when he was younger, Gray quickly runs back to where he left Juvia, frantically looking and digging for the scarf she made him. Once found, he wears the scarf around his neck and blushes saying it's warm. He starts to walk, smiling to himself for the first time that day. The next day, Gray and Juvia apologize to each other." Even that is kinda long but it's hard to make it shorter than that when I already left out quite a bit. Hope this is good. XD Darkhope (talk) 03:09, March 24, 2014 (UTC)DARKHOPE Promise I'm back... Exams r over 02:42,3/26/2014 02:42, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Free I'm free right now.Just inform me when u r available on chat or decide a particular time that wud b convinient for us 06:57,3/27/2014 06:57, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Ugh. Sometimes I hate to Handle the Forums. Please, in order to stop his nonsense, I wanted to propose a indefinite blockage to User:Valtcempt for discriminating, over-using ''of '''bold' texts, as well as dying to kill Gruvia in the No Gruvia!! Thread. For more information, here: Be aware of what you see. 08:37, March 27, 2014 (UTC) New pairing? Hello! I'm a new user to this Wikia, and the main reason why I'm leaving this message is because I was wondering if it'd be possible to add a new article; such article would be RoKa (Rogue x Kagura), fanon ship that has been growing between some fans lately. I await response in concern to such topic, thank you. 13:22, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Hello again! Leaving another message in response to the one posted on my page; in concern to RoKa. This fanbase is growing on Tumblr and Twitter. The reason why it is supported is because of a clear similarity between personalities (stern demeanor exhibited). It is also liked because of the character developement suffered by both parties and the personal needs each one of them has; Kagura in need of someone to remind her how power and revenge is not all (exactly what Rogue's developement is based on), and Rogue in need of someone strong to fight his inner torments (strong fits on Kagura's description). Point supporting the ship is also Rogue's personality following faint resemblance to Simon's, which would be a pro next to Kagura. That'd be all! Hope it is considered enough. Thanks. 18:47, March 29, 2014 (UTC) RoKa Good day! Just wanted to leave a message in order to let you know that I created the RoKa article. I'd appreciate if you could take a quick look to check if everything is correct. Also, I was unable to edit the couples template; so I'd appreciate if you could add the couple there for me. Thank you. 10:31, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Laxana edit Hi! I'd like to leave a message here in concern to the edit I made to the Laxana page and the Media Uploading Guidelines. First of all, apologies for the incidence! ^^; I have re-uploaded images to page and gallery following now the rules given. Would mean a lot if you could please take a look at the page and make sure everything is correct. Thanks! Who Owns My Heart (talk) 21:48, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Laxana (again) Hellooo again! I hope I am not staring to sound repetitive in concern to this topic; if I do, apologies. ^^; I was only curious about my suggestion of moving Laxana to the semi-canon category. Since the comunity apparently had a positive response towards my request, I thought I should ask you. Thank you again for the time you are dedicating to this. Who Owns My Heart (talk) 10:34, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Hellooo! Here to comfirm my availability to talk in chat. Just let me know when you'd be available. Who Owns My Heart (talk) 16:39, April 2, 2014 (UTC) I'm from the UK. Right now it's early because I'm about to go to school. ^^; But if it's fine with you, I'd be available tomorrow at this exact same time! Who Owns My Heart (talk) 04:54, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey! Just wanted to say I was on chat, but didn't get the chance to see you. If it is fine for you, I will also be available in 6 hours, today. Just that! ^__^ Who Owns My Heart (talk) 05:55, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Online Plz come online. If u rn't able to meet me, send the info at hayate.ayummu@gmail.com i.e. my e-mail id 11:09,3/31/2014 11:09, March 31, 2014 (UTC) sryy... but back 12:44,3/31/2014 12:44, March 31, 2014 (UTC) new message THis is a message an unknown user gave me.....plz tell me if it is fine with u... "Hi, Hello... I don't know this is the proper way to talk to you or not.. I want to tell you that my friends and I are planning to make another GrayLu Week this year, around 1st September until 7th September. Are those dates still vacant? Or another pairing couple already chose that dates? I don't have an account in here. So maybe if we want to know your answer you could tell us to our blog. This is our blog on tumblr: fyeahgrayluweek. Thanks so much and have a great day! :) 36.70.150.161 14:15, April 2, 2014 (UTC)GrayLu Week 2014" 06:36,4/3/2014 06:36, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Then can u tell him/her.....coz i'm not so gud at tumblr 07:55,4/3/2014 07:55, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Hi, Cinnamy-san and Ice-make Gray san... I'm that person that leave message about GrayLu Week. Thanks for the info :) If that so, now we could immediately make announcement about GrayLu Week 2014, 1st September until 7th September. Thanks so much and have a great day! :D 13:33, April 3, 2014 (UTC)anon from GrayLu Week Kyaaaa. I had enough. URGENT Cinnamy!! I don't have much time to put this under the request page, since the anonymous user KEEP DELETING CONTENT PAGES, specially Laxana ! Please stop this once and for all before the anon deletes more pages... Y^Y. So hard... huhuhuhuhu. I keep warning the anon, but ignores me instead. >.< 08:03, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Ah ! SOrry, I didn't told you the anon's page, I was too busy redoing his damn doings >_>. http://fairytailcouples.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/66.196.57.119 There. Y^Y 08:08, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Must talk Hello, leaving a message because I'd need to talk to you in chat urgently. I'll be available in an hour or possibly a bit more. Thank you. Who Owns My Heart Talkpage 10:54, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Thea's Blockage. Hi Cinammy. I would like to disscuss you about this user's blockage, which I told you, she was 12. In April 20 then, she will be 13, and as the rules, she can be able to use once again. Though when I saw her block log, she's still 2 years-in-block. Eh.. somethings.. not a bit... right. 03:58, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Gomen, it seems that the information I got was a bit wrong, since she was totally confused and all, and it seems the two year blockage was right. False Alarm (_ _ ). Hope your not mad. 05:46, April 11, 2014 (UTC) So, how's life? :3 Heya Cinnamy~ I got back from inactivity~ My grades were getting better so I was able to get 1st honor. :3 But now gold medal since my average only made m 2nd honor. Either ways, I'm just here mostly to check put on things. So, how's FTC recently? Good? Is there any problems in FTC? Oh I almost forgot, I was here to ask if the image policy had a policy with also naming policy. Like the name of the image has to relate with the image itself? 11:46, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I'll try to handle some of the images without FUR license, to make up for my absence, then in the same time I'll delete images that are not of use or low quality. By the way, regarding the image policy. Do this and this not follow the image naming policy? (Yes, it was of use for the image gallery and the quality if fine. But, I'm asking regarding naming.) 05:07, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Revisioning... deja vu.. Ah. You, um, added, as well as deleted my works, as I know, we talked about it that it's okay to changed it as you only changed the picture.... 10:24, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Image Violation Cinammy, I've revised the Image Violation one way or another, and it has only one problem now. The Liscening. That's all \o/ 22:36, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Forum Hi Cinnamy. Can I ask you to add about a certain rule ? The one you already said to me to do. I think it's better to "rule" it to everyone, so that any "bash-to-bash" will be avoided. Eh, in case you forgot, eh, I think it was immediately removing any bad replies, and do not reply any "with-offensive-comments". I think that's better, and like you said, instead of saying anything back, it's better to remove. or something. XD 06:17, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Of course. Like I did that everytime. 06:48, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Trivia Hey! You got rid of the images on the Gruvia trivia section. I thought they looked good.... >_>;;;; Darkhope (talk) 05:00, April 23, 2014 (UTC) RE: TRIVIA I understand where you're coming from and I'm not talking about all the links to the pictures. Gruvia is on par with NaLu when it comes to twitter, and has a lot of chapter covers, color pages, etc dedicated to it as well. But one image (thumbnail with caption) in the trivia section (not all) looks nice IMO. Like the summer twitter pic that was originally there. I don't know, I just think at least one gives it more feel. And I don't think many people shift through the gallery. it can be quite overwhelming. ^^; Darkhope (talk) 05:51, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Hi! Hiii! Just leaving a message to say I'm back after so long! ^^; I had some family issues, but after everything, I am finally back! Hope everything is going fine over the Wikia! Who Owns My Heart Talkpage 22:41, April 27, 2014 (UTC) hi, how are you? I was just wondering why my post in one of the forum was removed? Neela.Scarlet (talk) 13:24, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Neela Jerza Image Hi Sugar-chan, I don't get it why the Jerza gif image that I just added in the video section in the Jerza Image Page is being deleted? I also add a picture in the Jerza Page but it's also deleted from that page! MichiyoChiba (talk) 13:58, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Oh! I think I get it now! Hmm...I like your idea on doing this so that the readers knows the credit owner and what chapter/episode of the anime eventhough is kinda a little confusing because I am not use to it! Well, yeah I didn't check the gallery just now but I will check it before adding next time! About the gif image, do you mean I have to rename the image because of the poor file name? And about the OVA picture, the artist is the mangaka himself, Mashima Hiro, so we should just write the artist is "Mashima Hiro" or we should write "Fairy Academy - Yankee-kun Yankee-chan! by Mashima Hiro"? MichiyoChiba (talk) 14:41, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Hi, Cinnamy-san :) It's me again. I'm that person that leave message about GrayLu Week. So yeah.. we've got the prompts now. Should we tell you in this page or in somewhere else? :)Spirit Summoner (talk) 04:01, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Oh hello again... so yeah these are the prompts for GrayLu Week: Day 1 - Cold, Day 2 - Night, Day 3, Fear, Day 4 - Separation & Reconnect, Day 5 - Fairy Dust, Day 6 - Destiny + Celestial Ice, Day 7 - Five Senses. Bonus prompts: Decade, Freedom. The link: http://www.tumblr.com/blog/fyeahgrayluweek Thanks, Cinammy-san! :)Spirit Summoner (talk) 07:02, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Cinnamy-san... how to vote for featured couple?? I'm kinda new here... so yeah... ^^; Hey, Cinnamy-san! :) Thank you! *bow* .. oh there's no specific date for bonus prompts, those can use before the week as some refresment hehehe... Oh! I already open the Fanon couple section, chose GrayLu, changed to source mode, and then? I should scroll down the page and add GrayLu on the very bottom of the page? Like that? ^^; Cinnamy-san... so how to add the number sign then my support, message, and signature? Sorry I keep asking you ^^; please bear with me ^^; Yeay!!! I made it!!! Thank you!!! *hugs Cinnamy-san* :) Roger that, Cinnamy-san! /(^_^)Spirit Summoner (talk) 09:18, May 12, 2014 (UTC)